The technology relates to a vehicle power source that may be mounted on a vehicle.
As a vehicle power source that may be mounted on a vehicle, a power source have been proposed that includes a power storage such as, but not limited to, a lithium ion battery and a capacitor (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2014-36557). Adoption of the power storage having low internal resistance, e.g., the lithium ion battery, makes it possible to efficiently recover regenerative electric power in vehicle deceleration. The power source may be also provided with a generator that may be driven by an engine. In many cases, a generated voltage of the generator may be controlled in accordance with a power consumption state of the vehicle.